Sapphire Tears
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: This was inspired by something that really happened to one of my best friends in the world.... Takeru goes into his mother’s room one morning but can’t get her to wake up.....This was written kinda hastily, so....please bear with me. Read and review!!


Sapphire Tearsby Child of the Faeries  
  
This was inspired by something that really happened to one of my best friends in the world.... Takeru goes into his mother's room one morning but can't get her to wake up.....This was written kinda hastily, so....please bear with me. Read and review!!  
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
Tears streamed from my eyes, obscuring my vision. I couldn't think, couldn't talk. Everyone moved around me, like a dream, but it wasn't real. It's couldn't be.  
  
I could feel Yamato's hand gently clasped around mine as we approached the casket, his blue eyes without their usual sparkle. Could there be a tear in his eyes? I couldn't tell.   
  
Beautiful mahogany wood surrounded my mother, holding her ashen body, white as a lily. That's not her, my mind screamed as I gazed at her cold, lifeless face. It was just a shell, not my mother, the one I had grown to love.   
  
Get up! I can't live without you! You are my mother, and you can't be dead! my mind yelled, and I felt the tears pour down my face faster. Yamato gave me a hug, reassuring me that everything would be okay.   
  
Everything would not be okay. Nothing in my life would ever be the same.  
  
  
  
I remember only days earlier, when my mother was still lived and laughing. Yamato came to spend the weekend with us, and she was thrilled.  
  
"Yamato, I love you, son. You do know what, don't you?" she had asked, and he lowered his eyes. The two of them had never really gotten along.   
  
We stayed up late that night, Yamato and I. We talked about life, and girls, especially Mimi and Hikari. He told me about his band, the Teenage Wolves, and his narrow escapes from Jun. We were just two brothers having a good time.   
  
I think we fell asleep around midnight, but I can't be too sure. I remember Mom yelled as us around 11:30, saying that she needed her beauty sleep and would we please go to bed. Giggling, we talked softer.  
  
The next morning I woke up with the sun streaming unto my face. Looking at the clock, I saw that it read 8: 46. Why wasn't Mom up yet? Usually she had breakfast ready for me by 8:00.   
  
I quietly crept out of bed, careful not to wake Yamato. Going downstairs, I walked into Mom's room, a strange feeling of dread coming over me.   
  
She was curled up like a cat under all of her blankets. Her hair wisped gently around her face, making her look much younger than the forty-six year old woman that she was.  
  
"Mom," I whispered, laying a hand on her cheek. "If you don't get up soon you're going to be late for work."  
  
She didn't move, and I shook her softly, with growing intensity. Why wouldn't she wake up? Fear sprung into my eyes, and I yelled for Yamato.  
  
He appeared in a moment, his eyes hazy from sleep. "What's the problem, little brother?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"I can't---- can't get Mom to wake up," I mumbled, leaning closer to her. "I don't think she's breathing. I think....." Horror filled my face. "I think she's dead."  
  
Yamato jumped forward and attempted to do CPR on our mother, but it was too late by then. The doctors at the hospital said she had been dead for almost two hours before I found her.  
  
  
  
I still see her in my mind, her gentle smile on her face as she slept. Why God? Why would you take my mother away from me? I needed her so much! My brother is graduating this year, now she'll never get to see his smiling face with his friends. She'll never watched me play basketball again, or help my with my math homework.  
  
I think I hate you, God, for doing this to me. I am alone now, no mother to protect me. How dare you. I know she's in heaven with you, but why did you have to take her now? When I needed her so much?  
  
  
We sat in the car as we rode to the graveyard, no one saying anything. Dad looked lost in thought, and Yamato's eyes held demons I didn't want to confront. I was still crying, and nothing could stop my sobbing.   
  
Our friends were there, giving loving words of kindness and compassion, but none of them understood. Not even Koushiro, who had lost both of his parents. He had never loved them like I loved my mother.   
  
They slowly lowered my mother's casket to the ground, and we three remaining family members moved forward, each of us holding a rose.   
  
Leaning over the edge to throw my rose, I looked at the cold, brown earth that would soon swallow my mother. "Why, God?" I whispered, looking overhead at the clear blue sky. "I don't understand. Everyone loved my mother. She was only forty-six. So much of her life was left ahead of her."  
  
I threw my rose onto her grave, my heart breaking in two. I would never see the mother I had loved, never get to kiss her face and say I loved her.  
  
The last words I had ever said to her was "All right Mom, goodnight."   
  
"I love you, Mom," I whispered gently, and walked away, trying to wipe the sapphire tears from my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In remembrance of Dot Maghan Gallagher, who was found dead in her sleep on February 11th by her sixteen year old daughter, Tara. ~kaci wynne  
  



End file.
